


It was a mess

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Guilt, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It was a mess," Lena started. "The fall was a mess. You would know if you were there. Instead, you were out joining some bloody mountain tribe in the middle of fuck-all nowhere!"Genji looked down guiltily, his green visor dim. He soon started trying to explain. "I... I needed to rediscover myself..."Lena wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her baggy hoodie, leaving a tear stain behind. "And I need my family back..."
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Kudos: 13





	It was a mess

"So," Lena said, head cocked and looking at a deep hole. "Where do you think this pit goes?" 

Genji strode over to her, his robotic parts whirring and humming. A sound he had reluctantly gotten used to. He stood next to her and peered into the dark abyss. "I honestly have no clue... Just don't fall in."

"God, are you always so bloody broody? Just entertain the idea."

"I... I don't know what else you want me to say? The pits of Hell?" 

"See! Wasn't so hard, was it, love?" The brunette grinned in victory at Genji's unsuppressed groan. She watched as the cyborg walked away further into the factory. Lena blinked next to him and walked beside the robotic ninja, an extra pip in her step. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced into Genji's visor. "What are we doing again?" She asked suddenly. 

Genji faltered in his step. "Seriously?" 

At the woman's curious look he informed her. "Simple scouting. Have to confirm if Null Sector truly have control over this area." 

"Really? Aren't they mostly gone? Just a few small groups leftover in Mexico and what-not, not in England."

"Honestly," Genji responded with a small shrug. "I'd sell what's left of my nuts for one second way from Jack and Gabriel's fighting. They're like an old married couple, but a lot worse." 

Lena would probably agree with him is she had a pair of balls. The sound of heavy clanking filled the air. Lena let off a surprised yelp as Genji quickly grabbed her and dove into a room off to the side. He held his ear up to the flimsy wooden door for about three seconds before pulling away. "Two Bastion units. Patrolling. Null Sector is here."

"Well that's marvellous," The brit muttered. "What's the plan?" 

"Let them pass, I take the one on the right, you get the other one on the left. Got it?" He whispered. 

Lena nodded and pulled out her pulse pistols. They hummed with blue energy that crackled along the barrel of the gun, stopping when they reached the newly equipped suppressors residing at the end. Added to help with the mission. She tensed as the footsteps approached the door. She waited in bated breaths. Genji's grip tightened on his blade. "Change of plan..." 

He suddenly bashed open the door with his shoulder and immediately impaled one Bastion, cutting through the machinery like a pencil through a sheet of paper. Lena blinked over the ninja in a flip an emptied the clips in both her pistols into the other Bastion's head. The omnic's head was gone, leaving behind a mess of wires and spare parts. She watched with keen interest as Genji pulled his sword out of the omnic. The ventilation on his suit hissed. 

"How'd you know it's dead?" She asked.

"I got the power cell," He tapped his green visor with his metal and plastic fingers. "Recent upgrades. Allows me to scan for weak spots in an omnic."

"Huh, neat." 

Lena could hear Genji's smirk. "Gotta have some advantages to being brutally mutilated by my very own brother."

Lena shook her head in mirth and continued forward. She spun her guns around on her fingers and holstered them, the blue glow dying. The hallway was illuminated by the odd lightbulb, shrouding most of it in darkness. Which would be perfect for Genji if his suit didn't glow in the dark like a glowstick. The pair waited at the final door, their shoulders resting on it. Lena held out nine fingers to which Genji nodded. Genji held out his own three fingers, counting down. On one they both tensed and charged into the room. 

five Bastions were in turret mode, protecting the four omnic in the middle, who were working on something. Lena's eyes widened and she blinked to the side, narrowly avoiding the barrage of bullets. She had taken cover. Genji brought out his wakizashi once again and deflected the bullets, shuffling toward Lena as he did. He ended the deflection with a roll, crouching beside the young woman.

"Alright," He breathed. "This was a terrible plan." 

"You think!" Lena shouted at him, pistols resting limply against her thighs. "Pulse bomb 'em?"

"Might work, I'll distract them."

"Good luck!"

He nodded and dived out of cover, he jumped and flipped over the hail of bullets, destroying the room behind him. He crouched behind a different cover. Suddenly, a message appeared in the bottom right of his HUD.

 _Tracer: Think u can distract them again Luv?_

_Genji: got it_

He flipped back over the cover, gunshots echoed throughout the room dimly lit room. He saw in the corner of his eye, Lena sneaking behind them, she threw the pulse bomb on them and recalled away. Genji landed and leaned against the cover. A loud boom filled the air. He poked his head out and saw nothing but scraps of metals laying across the cold hard floor. He untensed and join Lena's side, who had a hand placed on her waist.

"What you lot workin' on?" She asked, her tone leaving no room for arguments. 

"A new model. We call him Zenyatta. He is to help Null Sector win." One of them responded, looking between the two Overwatch agents. 

"Right... Okay. No, that's not happening." Lena responded instantly. Her eyes fell to behind the group of omnics, where Zenyatta was hovering in the air. eight orbs hovered around his neck.

"Leave." He spoke simply. Genji pulled out the sword located on his back, the cyborg fell into a stance.

"Fine," Zenyatta said. "We'll do it your way." 

A purple orb hovered over the cyborg ninja menacingly. He dashed toward the floating omnic. Zenyatta's foot shot out, catching Genji's sword, the weapon went flying out of his grasp, embedding itself in a wall. Suddenly. an orb hit Genji in the chest, catapulting him backwards. Lena glared at Zenyatta and blinked past him, appearing behind him. She kicked the robot in the back of the head and immediately followed it by blinking to the other side of him, pistols out. She shot into him, the bullets bouncing off a shield of energy.

"What?" She muttered, confused. Blinking once again, she reappeared holding one of the Bastion's guns. She fired the weapon into Zenyatta and watched as the blue energy broke. The gun clicked, signifying it was out of ammo. She threw it to the side as Genji rushed past her, his Dragonblade in hand. He impaled the sword through Zenyatta's chest. He watched in confusion as a green dragon rose through the blade and travelled throughout the omnic's body, only returning to the sword once Zenyatta recoiled his orb of discord, replacing it with an orb of harmony. 

"I am deeply sorry, Genji. I refuse to fight for these terrorists."

* * *

"Hang on. I'm confused," Lena said, brow raised. "You mean to say that Genji's dragon gave you his memories and a soul?" 

"Yes," Zenyatta confirmed simply. The omnic inspected the dropship. A basketball hoop was placed in the corner, some of the paint having been rubbed off. Seats littered the space. 

"Hey... uh, Lena? Can I talk to you?" Genji asked, walking off.

Lena nodded and followed shortly behind. 

"What is it?" She questioned worryingly. 

Genji took a deep breath. "I'm leaving Overwatch and travelling with Zenyatta. He claims to know of a group of omnic monks up in Nepal. They call themselves the Shambali. Recently formed. Apparently, they can help with finding myself a purpose. A place to belong."

"But..." Lena began. "Overwatch is where you belong... Doc'll be gutted, mate..." 

"Then Angela will have to deal with it. What am I, Lena? I'm not human and I'm not omnic."

"A person, Genji. You're a person..."

* * *

Lena sighed and untangled herself from Emily upon hearing the door to their apartment knock. She quickly threw on some clothes, a baggy blue hoodie and torn jeans. The brunette opened the apartment door, prepared to scare away any protestors unhappy with her living there. She opened her mouth to speak and was shunned into silence. Genji was stood there, alone. His green visor lit up her face. He awkwardly waved. Lena went to slam the door shut on his face and Genji stuck his foot in the doorframe. He pulled the door open. 

"Now, hang on. I just want to talk, to explain myself."

"You made it clear what you wanted." She responded tiredly.

"Am I a bad guy for wanting to find myself? I wasn't me back when Overwatch was still... A thing. I was broken."

Lena sighed and allowed the ninja in, shutting the door behind him. "I know... It's just... Doc never got over it. She was overworking herself, only surviving each day because she had five cups of coffee in the morning."

Genji looked down guiltily. "I just wanted to apologise, to say sorry for ditching Overwatch when it needed me most."

"Don't be sorry... You did what you had to." The woman sat down at the table, a glass of flat coke in front of her. She took a sip and instantly stuck her tongue out in disgust. She placed the glass back down.

"I still feel bad for it though..." 

Lena looked at him sadly and collapsed further into her seat, exhausted. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Genji started. "What happened?" 

"It was a mess," Lena started. "The fall was a mess. You would know if you were there. Instead, you were out joining some bloody mountain tribe in the middle of fuck-all nowhere!"

Genji looked down guiltily, his green visor dim. He soon started trying to explain. "I... I needed to rediscover myself..." 

Lena wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her baggy hoodie, leaving a tear stain behind. "And I need my family back... But that isn't happening."

"Are you sure it's not happening?" 

Lena looked at him, a large spark of hope in her brown eyes. "Please don't be takin' the piss..." 

Genji chuckled good-naturedly. "Of course not, here." 

The cyborg slid over a blue slip of paper. Lena hurriedly picked it up and examined it closely. There was a number at the bottom. A code for a group chat. She blinked into her room. 

Genji shook his head in mirth, stood and left. Leaving the apartment empty when Lena came back to check if he was rejoining or not. 


End file.
